Inupiece
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: The Inuyasha and One Piece crossover. This idea came out when I was on the way to school bored.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece-and Inuyasha.**

**So, random. I just don't know how this story popped out of my mind, but there ya go. This story has my best friend's favorite story and mine combined. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Inuyasha was swiftly leaping over branch to branch and found a perfect stop to sit down to think to himself. Inuyasha had bits of grass and dirt stuck on his kimono and on his head had a huge bump._ Why does Kagome have to be that mad!? When she asked me which one I liked...I had no choice...ramen is totally better than her bento_. Inuyasha crossed his arms and continue to talk bad about her quietly when he scented something. He squinted in the distance and saw a huge demon with long sharp claws charging towards him. Inuyasha sighed,_ HaAnother demon. Will killing demons really make me strong enough to defeat Naraku? _He hopped off the tree and dashed towards the rampaging demon.

When he reached to the demon, it was 9 times bigger than him with a black body, 6 legs, and huge snarling jaw. Inuyasha snorted, "You're going to be a synch to me." He smiled and drew out his Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha stopped dead when the sword didn't transform. He didn't have time to think for the demon lashed a claw at him. "What the-" He suddenly slapped his fist on his other palm realizing that the sword will not work unless there was a human to protect. _That's why...I see-_ "Inuyasha!!!" Inuyasha veered his head to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all on the top of a rock panting out of breath. "Kagome!? What!? Then..how!?" He glanced at the sword and gasped. The sword was not a rusty old piece of junk, but the blade was sharp and it was all white. "How did this-"

Suddenly, they heard a blood-curling scream and saw the demon fall to his knees; his body was cut perfectly in half. On the top of the demon, they all saw a man with a sword that seemed so familiar. Inuyasha screamed, "Hey! You demon! That's my sword! Give it back!"

The guy leaped down and landed on his feet. As he lifted his head, he pulled off the black bandana to reveal the short green hair. He pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Give me back _my_ sword!"

"This!?" Inuyasha handed out the white sashed sword towards the man.

"Thanks...hey, this sword is weird. It changed color, makes wind, killed few hundred demon-like monsters..." Inuyasha's mouth gaped open as he saw the Tetsusaiga in his true form mounted on the man's shoulders.

"A-are you a demon?"

"No. Just a pirate." Zoro lifted the sword off his shoulders and threw it at Inuyasha.

"But...h-humans can't make the Tetsusaiga in its true form! How'd you-"

"Heh, I used to be called a demon...maybe that's why. The name's Zoro."

"Inuyasha."

Kagome interrupted the conversation. "How did you get into this story?"

Zoro laughed as he scratched his hair. "Actually, I don't know. I was lost."

"Lost!?"

"Zoro!!!!" They all turned to see a group of teenagers and an animal running towards them. Nami spoke. "Zoro! We finally found you!! Where were you!?"

"Sorry Nami..."

Usopp's eyes were glittering in delight. "Wow, look at this place Sanji, it's all feudal era!"

The blonde puffed out smoke and nodded in agreement, but his expression suddenly changed when he saw Miroku creeping toward Nami's butt. Miroku yelped when he felt a foot crack between his legs and started to whimper on the ground. "What are you doing to my Nami-san!?"

"...I couldn't help it..."

Robin walked over to Sango and smiled, "Hello Sango-san. I brought some tea, would you like some?"

"Uh...of course." Sango said nervously and quietly accepted the tea to start their little conversation. Chopper and Shippo were happily playing with each other for they never had a same heighten friend in a long time. Nami and Kagome were all chattering about how men were such morons and needed to teach them a lesson.

Miroku stepped up to meet Sanji's eyes. "Sanji...have you ever touched a girl's butt or boob?"

"No!!! I would never do that to a girl unless they agree to it!" Sanji yelled in embarrassment.

"You should try it!"

"Heck no! Then, I wouldn't have the pride of a gentlemen anymore!!!" Sanji kicked Miroku again and skidded over to Nami, but was punched away.

Zoro and Inuyasha were yelling at each other; obviously angry that a person they don't know had touched their most important possession. "You Inu-bozo!!!"  
"Zo...lo!!!"

"BOZO BOZO BOZO BOZO!!!"

"LOW LOW LOW LOW!!!!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!!!!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!!!!" They both drew their swords and slammed their blades at each other. Nami glared at Zoro, but was completely ignored. However Kagome narrowed her eyes to Inuyasha and called out, "Sit!!" Zoro saw Inuyasha's necklace shine and force him to fall deep in the ground. Nami's eyes sparkled, "Wow!!! I really need those!! Where'd you get those!?"

"Kaede."

Usopp was carrying Kirara in his arms and blankly stared at the individual groups. He frowned, "Hey! Why am I the only one stuck with an animal!? We don't have anything in common!!!!"

Zoro stopped tapping Inuyasha's back with his Sandai-Kitetsu and answered, "Yeah, you do. You both are the ones that don't come out in the comic much compared to the other characters."

Kirara and Usopp were shocked; they both sank to the ground and cried, "THAT IS NOT FAIR!!!!!"

Zoro ignored them and counted his own crew. "Nami."

"What Zoro?"

"Where's Luffy?"

---------

Naraku was sitting in the mattress and sighed. He was bored and had nothing to do to make Inuyasha's band miserable. He fell on his back and turned to his side and gasped to see a young boy sitting next to him. Naraku got up. "What are you!? Why are you here!? How did you get here?"

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, I don't know why I'm here-maybe I'm hungry, walked in."

Naraku glared at him. "I know you. You are the young rubber kid who is trying to become the pirate king." Luffy nodded. "I have one thing to ask you before I will let you eat."

"What?"

"May I pull on your cheek to see how stretchy you really are." Luffy twitched at the remark, but let out a hand as a yes. Naraku snickered and pulled on his cheek. "Seaweed head."

"What is it, Monkey?"

"Can I tug on your vines looking power then?"

"Be my guest." Luffy smiled as the thick green vines emerged from Naraku's hands and he started yanking on them. Obviously, Naraku and Luffy were becoming good friends.

---------

"Sango-san."

"Yes, Robin?"

"Do you know a way for us to return to our world?"

Sango thought for a minute and replied. "Maybe the Shikon shards might help. If Kagome can come and go to her place, maybe you can." However, Sango shrugged her shoulders, "But, we don't have the shikon shards right now."

"Are these the Shikon shards?" Sango backed away when she saw a handful of shards in Nami's hands.

"How did you!?"

"Zoro, Sanji, and Robin. So these have the power to return us home?" Sango nodded, but Nami deeply sighed, "Where is Luffy!?"

Inuyasha's ears perked, looked up, and saw a group of demons swarming near them. He drew out his sword, but Zoro stopped him. "What!?"

"I see Luffy."

"What!?" Using her binoculars, Nami saw in the middle of the nasty monsters and ghouls, was Luffy. He was waving at them, and laughing at the same time. Nami lowered the binoculars, "Yup, that's him all right." They saw Luffy's hands land right in front of Nami and she gasped when she realized what Luffy was going to do. Right before Luffy crashed, Sanji grabbed Nami and rushed her out to safely.

---------

"So, these shards will take us home...awww...I wanted to sell them..." Nami sighed and turned to the Inuyasha band. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Let's...never see each other again."

"Good idea." They all shook hands and watched the Mugiwara crew hop into the well one by one. Luffy, the last one to hop in, turned to Inuyasha and laughed, "Hanyo, you should be friends with Naraku, he's really nice." Before Inuyasha can throw a boulder at Luffy, he hopped into the well and disappeared. Miroku crossed his arms, "Well, they were a fun bunch."

They all nodded in agreement, and left Inuyasha with the boulder on his back.

* * *

**THE END**

**That was weird. Very very weird. That's all I can say about that.**

**Read first, review now. **


End file.
